


A Charitable Heart

by stateofintegrity



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stateofintegrity/pseuds/stateofintegrity
Summary: Charles looks at charity from a Winchester point of view - what's in it for him?
Relationships: Maxwell Klinger/Charles Emerson Winchester III
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	A Charitable Heart

Perhaps because he was in good with the Lord, the day of Mulcahy’s latest charity event was all clear skies and cherry blossoms and warm beams of sunlight wending down to bless the members of the 4077th and the nuns and children attending. With the peace talks progressing and the fighting momentarily stilled, everyone was all smiles.

Well, almost everyone.

“Why do you have to drag me to these insipid things?” Major Charles Emerson Winchester III grumbled at his childish tentmates.

“For charity, Charles. Come on, I’m sure it’s tax deductible,” said Hunnicutt.

Seeing the game Pierce and Hunnicutt had chosen, Charles sighed. “Ah good, leaving my money’s destiny up to a wheel of fortune.”

“You play the stock market,” Pierce reminded him.

“Only the uneducated lose money in stocks.”

“I missed that class somewhere between obstetrics and podiatry,” said Hunnicutt; even radiant sunlight wasn’t enough, in his opinion, to gild all of Winchester’s more reptilian qualities.

“Dermatology,” Pierce joked, “Skinning others to line your pockets.”

Charles fussed throughout, but let Pierce secure the blindfold. Then the victims were arranged before him. Radar and Klinger were running this little game together - a combination of Russian roulette and a kissing booth. He could hear his tentmates tittering. Head cocking side to side, he finally smiled in that small, sure way he had. Arrayed before him was a goat, a guinea pig, a nurse, and a slow, sleepy tortoise. 

_ Ah, here we are. _

Leaning forward, Winchester indulged in a kiss that was long and deep. 

Then he drew back and removed the blindfold, said “Gentlemen,” and walked away.

Hawkeye had to run to do it, but he caught up. “Charles! What the hell was that?”

The face of the Boston physician looked as blank as ice. “Whatever do you mean, Pierce?”

Hawkeye looked like he wanted to start flapping his arms. “One of two things happened back there. Either I had a small brain aneurysm or you kissed Klinger so good it set off the fireworks Mulcahy’s saving for tonight.” 

“Was that not the game? My money for a kiss? Are you truly that disappointed that I failed to kiss a goat?”

Then he was gone. The orphans were richer as a result and Klinger’s pretty mouth was swollen. Hawkeye’s head buzzed and it wasn’t because of the sunlight beating down on the camp. Hunnicutt’s opinion that Winchester was the loneliest and most complex of their number went unchanged. 

***

That night, Winchester sat outside the Swamp in one of Pierce’s ridiculous bungalow chairs while his tentmates slept. His eyes were lifted to the stars, so he didn’t see the lithe, be-frilled creature that came into his lap so much as he felt the welcome warmth. This time, the kiss tilted  _ his _ head back and Charles let it, letting Klinger imprint his emotions onto his mouth. 

“What, may I ask, brought this on?”

“I had to bring you your change, sir. See, it seems you overpaid. I would have let you kiss me all over for hours for free.”

Charles smiled and drew him back down, cuddled him against his chest. “I had hoped you might.” 

End!


End file.
